


Be My Holiday

by VulnerableSunflower



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulnerableSunflower/pseuds/VulnerableSunflower
Summary: A simple pre Holiday tale
Relationships: Blake Shelton/Gwen Stefani
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Be My Holiday

“I want to spend Christmas with you, or at least Christmas Eve….”

Blake’s smile grows less wide, but it’s still there. Just as haunting and beautiful as ever.

“I sense a  _ but _ following.”

She grimaces. “My family….and yours. It might just be too soon for them.”

“Your kids.” Blake nods, holding onto her hand.

“Yeah.” She answers, her mind reeling.

God, she loves being around Blake, she loves _him_. It’s been fast, some might say _too_ fast, but it makes sense to them. After all the trauma they’ve experienced, there was no desire to force something that wasn’t there, or fake a feeling. They’ve done enough of that in the last two decades, now they’re ready for something _real_. As much as they’ve tried to fight it, this thing between them is as real as it gets. She sometimes wishes she could make everyone around her feel what she feels. At least then Blake would immediately become everyone’s favorite person, just like he is to her.

He lowers his head until his forehead rests against hers, grazing her lips slightly with his.

“I want you to be there, but I get it. Your kids are gonna need some time to get used to this, and so does the rest of your family. Technically, things have gone a bit fast. Isn’t it a little ridiculous that I fell in love with you in what feels like a day and every single day after that and then  _ again _ today?”

Gwen bites her lip, her eyes getting teary and prickly. “It’s not ridiculous.” She whispers, her lips almost touching his as she speaks. “That’s what happened for me too. I feel like every day will feel like falling in love all over again, because everytime I learn something new about you or see a different side, it just happens.”

She anticipates the moment his finger lifts her chin.

“I love you.” He speaks, kissing her, and then pulling back. “Next year we’ll have both our families together for sure.”

She can’t help but smile, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kisses him again.

“God, I love you.”

She finds herself backed up against the wall in his bedroom soon enough, his body covering hers. Loving Blake usually results in affection, but openly speaking of her love and admiration for him, usually results in  _this_ \--unapologetic passion.

His hands slide the piece of fabric that she calls a shirt over her head and tosses it to the back of the room. He looks at her longingly, as she stands before him in nothing but a lace bra and jeans.

“Baby, are you gonna…”

He raises a finger to her lips, stopping her speech. He nods his head slowly as his other hand steadily unzips her pants. He drags a finger down the center of her athletic frame, from her mouth to her waist, until it meets his other hand. He uses both to tug down her jeans over her hips, taking her silk panties with them. He peers down at the sight before him and smiles.

“Do you know how ridiculously stunning you are?” He asks softly, but loud enough for her to hear. She blushes and squirms, but he’s having none of it. “No baby, don’t do that. With _me_ , you don’t get to do that. I’m gonna make you believe it, no matter how long it takes.”

He kisses up and around her thighs and she wonders if he can smell her arousal. When his tongue darts out to taste her there, her hands grab the back of his head. Her legs start shaking as she moans out some profanities, only spurring Blake on more.

It’s always a divine experience when he does this for her, the way he unravels her absolutely mindblowing. She’s getting close as her hand clutches his hair, making a tight fist. He moans against her, the vibrations there almost her undoing.

“God Blake, yes.”

He flicks his tongue over the small sensitive bundle of nerves and she has to bite her lip to keep from screaming. He latches onto her clit more determinedly, not letting go until she does. She can feel every muscle tensing up and her release causes her whole body to shake. He keeps his movements up, taking everything she’s willing to give. His hand strokes down her toned stomach smoothly, calming her down and bringing her back from wherever she just flew to. When he moves back up her body, she’s leaning limp against him, completely drained from all physical strength.

She looks up at him, blinking. Her eyes are glassy and her chest is still rising and falling in time with her rapidly beating heart.

“You look very pleased with yourself.” She smirks while panting.

He laughs, reaching for her hand and bringing it to his lips. “I am. Watching you fall apart and knowing it’s _me_ who caused it--I don’t think I’ll ever get over it.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever get over it either.” She admits.

He kisses her sweetly. “I don’t want you to.”

“Blake?”

He hums while continuing to hold her close.

“Yes, darling?”

“New Year’s Eve.”

He raises his eyebrow, his stroking her hair behind her ear.

“What about it?”

She bites her lip. “I want to be with you in Oklahoma to celebrate.”  
  
There’s silence for a few seconds. 

“Gwen, are you sure?”

She nods ferociously. “I won’t have the kids that weekend and I can’t think of a better way to ring in the new year.”

He smiles at her so brightly, she feels the love everywhere. His request to make love to her now doesn’t come as a shock at all, but the lingering hug he pulls her into first, leaves her a bit speechless. He holds her tighter than she ever remembers anyone holding her, his mouth whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

“It’s really happening.” He whispers, as if the prospect of them spending their first New Year’s together was too much of a dream to feel like reality yet.

”It is, so you better know what you’re getting yourself into. You sure you want to make some memories with me on the thirty-first?” She says the words through a smile, jokingly poking him in the chest, but she knows he’ll be able to pick up on the underlying insecurities.

His eyes narrow, scooping her into his arms in the next moment. She squeals when he carries her towards the bedroom, her hands automatically tightening around his neck.

“The thirty-first, the day after…. you can have them all, Gwen.”


End file.
